elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pactur
|Base ID = }} Pactur is a Nord, and the overseer of Rockwallow Mine, which is east of Morthal. Background He and his wife Sorli the Builder are the bosses of Stonehills, the small settlement where the Rockwallow miners reside. Unlike the miners, who sleep in tents, Pactur lives in a cottage with his wife and their son, Sirgar. Interactions He gives the Dragonborn a miscellaneous quest to go speak with Bryling, the owner of Rockwallow Mine. If Hjaalmarch is taken over by the Stormcloaks, and Sorli becomes the Jarl, Pactur was supposed to serve as her steward. He will still give the dialogue to evidence this, but due to a glitch, he will often stay in Stonehills instead of relocating to Highmoon Hall with Sorli. Pactur may attend the Dragonborn's wedding ceremony without him previously being interacted with. Dialogue Payment Delivery You're out in the middle of nowhere, aren't you? "Don't have to tell me twice. But then, I'm not the one that buried iron under these mountains." Do you own the mine? "No, and before you ask, it's not for sale." :I wasn't asking. "I'm just protecting Bryling's investment. She's the owner, even though we're the ones here doing all the work. She's already come down hard on us for missing shipments. Likely to do it again, since we're late." ::Do you get many offers? "Well, no. But that's not the point. Bryling owns the mine, and she's not selling. We make her some decent coin running this place. Keeps her living well in Solitude. At least, when we can get shipments to her. We're late on the last one. I expect her to start breathin' fire any moment now." :::Can't you reason with her? "Can't do that and keep an eye on things here at the same time. But... You could take word to her in Solitude, let her know it'll be coming soon. I'd make it worth your while. No one would notice a few missing ingots out of the next shipment." If you offer to help, he will make the same offer: "You could take word to her that there'll be a shipment soon. Buy us some time and keep her off our backs. In exchange, I'm willing to let a few ingots go missing. Maybe more than a few." ::::I'll go see Bryling for you. "You're doing me quite a favor. I won't forget it. I'm sure she'll be angry. Brace yourself." ::::Maybe some other time. "Won't be 'some other time' at this rate." Quotes *''Wouldn't ever have expected to wind up living in a place like this, but the money's good."'' *''"Don't bother the miners. They've got work to do."'' *''"It's good that Sorli has finally been given some real authority."'' ―Stormcloaks control Hjaalmarch *''"I'll see to it that Sorli is safe now that she's running Morthal."'' ―Stormcloaks control Hjaalmarch *''"We left Sirgar in charge back at Stonehills. I hope that wasn't a mistake."'' ―Stormcloaks control Hjaalmarch Trivia *When asked to send word to Bryling, declining the request with, "Maybe some other time." will result in the quest no longer being available, with the dialogue options for it disappearing. Only, "You're out in the middle of nowhere, aren't you?" will remain. **The above conversation with Pactur can be exited at any time. Therefore, the quest would neither be accepted or declined, and so the dialogue options would remain available afterwards. Appearances * ru:Пактур de:Pactur es:Pactur Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers